BobCat (Stories)
BobCat is descended from the Mighty Vikings, as are many people in Europe thanks to the deliberate and well planned out policy of raping and pillaging. However, since his ancestors were from Sweden and Norway, they were probably the ones on the supplying side of that... to all of his distant cousins, he'd like to express a belated apology. BobCat enjoys anime, comic books, video games and making lists. He also enjoyed Teen Titans during its run (though he felt that the last season was a bit boring, but hey. Whatever). His specialty is comedy, having been, from the very beginnings of Black and White, Legend Maker's main comedy consultant. His own fics tend towards two trends: being funny and well liked, and being unfinished. Ben blames school and video games. In no particular order. BobCat hopes that you enjoy the site and what's there of his fics! Also, he supposes that if you get some enjoyment from the other writers, more power to you. Canon Stories The Epic of Gauntlet: This story is set in Legend Maker's universe, and the current story takes place during the early parts of her fic Wings of the Eagles. After a long hiatus, I am BACK, baby! (Read at least up to Black and White.) Non-Canon Stories How Control Freak Stole Christmas: BobCat loves writing Seusian poetry. What happens when Control Freak takes control of the Holidays? .... well, Poetry, mostly. But other stuff too. Here Comes Tomorrow: Taking place far in the future, the Titans have grown up. Raven and Savior's child, Kyra Collins, is disgusted with society. She does not want to create a new generation of Titans. But what happens when she meets fellow metahumans Beaker, Donar, Razzle Dazzle, and Brick Wall? Why, they form the superhero group called UPYOURS! (INCOMPLETE) (Co-written with Legend Maker.) (Read at least to what's available of Flashing Lights and Sounds.) Boogeymen II: Teenage Wasteland: Another year, another All Hallow's Eve. The terror that struck Titans Tower now strikes the HIVE...and unlike last time, blood will be shed...and casualties will be taken... (COMPLETE) (Co-written with Legend Maker and Jedi-And.) (Read at least to what's available of Flashing Lights and Sounds, Boogeymen, and Villain Cafe (Tales and Randomness).) Adeste Fideles: Another year, another Christmas fic. This one seems less plot-oriented than the previous one, if only because it seems Legend Maker wanted an excuse to throw as much random crap in here as she could. Most folks blame BobCat. I mean, to fight a Santa played by Bill Goldberg, she brings out JACK SKELLINGTON. I mean, COME ON! (COMPLETE) (co-written with Legend Maker, Jedi-And, and Prisionero) (Read at least to what's available of Flashing Lights and Sounds and God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen.) Boogeymen III: House of 1000 Cliches: The villains have faced the Teen Titans many times. They know the concept of battling a crowd. But they've never faced anything like this. It's the Night of 100 Slashers! Oh yes. There will be blood. (INCOMPLETE) (Co-written with Legend Maker and Jedi-And.) (Read at least to what's available of Flashing Lights and Sounds, Boogeymen, Villain Cafe (Tales and Randomness), and Boogeymen II: Teenage Wasteland